


I've Been Thinking Too Much (Help Me)

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins (Merlin), F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin Friendship (Merlin), Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: When both Gwen and Merlin witness another accident caused by Morgana's magic, there is no more denying. Despite Gaius' strong advice against it, Merlin decides to help Morgana and tell her and Gwen about his magic.Meanwhile, Arthur follows Merlin to Morgana's chambers to inform him that he needs to let her rest and shouldabsolutely notbe bringing her flowers. Because she needs to rest. No other reason of course. Nope.EDIT: Now with a second chapter that includes Merlin and Arthur getting together and Arthur finding out about Morgana's magic, following the events of chapter one. :)Set in the episode 2x03 The Nightmare Begins.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670389
Comments: 36
Kudos: 565





	1. I've Been Thinking Too Much (Help Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Every damn time I see Morgana on screen in s1 and s2 I just want to help her _so much_. So, because I love her, I wrote a fic where she gets the help she needs :) And I finally got to write more Gwen in this series as well yay :D Plus the story has a bit of Merthur at the end and also some subtle Gwen/Morgana if you like that. It can be interpreted only as friendship though. Merthur, not so much :D
> 
> The title is a reference to Twenty One Pilots. I've been listening to them a lot lately.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Merlin clutched the flowers in his hands nervously and took a deep breath. He was sweating. And slightly shaking. He . . . he probably shouldn't be here—waiting outside the Lady Morgana's chambers, slowly raising his fist up to knock on the door.

Gaius wouldn't want him to be here. He wouldn't want him to talk to Morgana. He wouldn't want Merlin to _help_ her. But Gaius _didn't_ understand, he . . . he didn't _know_ what it was like. Merlin did. And now that Morgana was going through the same thing that he'd gone through, he needed to help her. Just like Gaius had helped him. Because . . . because Gaius refused to help Morgana in the same way . . .

Merlin took a deep breath one more time and hoped that Morgana was there and that Gwen would answer the door. He didn't want to do this—stand in front of the door with his heart beating too fast—again.

When he finally gathered enough courage to knock on the wood, Gwen opened almost immediately. Merlin quietly raised his hand with the flowers, and once Gwen saw them, she smiled at him.

"How is she?" he asked.

Gwen stepped aside to let him in and closed the door, taking the flowers.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

Only now Merlin noticed that Morgana was in her bed, asleep but constantly moving and tossing beneath the covers. It seemed he'd have to come some other time after all—once she was awake—so that he could talk to her.

Gwen gave Morgana a worried smile as she put the flowers into a light blue vase on the table, undoubtedly glad that Morgana was getting some sleep. Merlin knew that she didn't sleep much after the fire. Or even before that. Or maybe _ever_. With her nightmares. He just hoped Gaius' potions were helping her.

It happened when Gwen returned to Merlin by the door, reaching for the door handle to let him out.

Morgana gasped loudly in her bed, making them both turn around to look at her worriedly.

She was sitting, her eyes wide, staring at the vase with flowers. She didn't seem to see them, when her eyes widened in fear and the vase shattered into a million little pieces flying all over the room.

Gwen turned to Merlin to shield her face in his chest and Merlin put his arms around her, closing his eyes. As soon as it was over though and Morgana was gasping and whimpering in her bed, Gwen was already on her way to her side, carefully brushing away the shards of glass from the bed and rushing to give Morgana a hug.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Gwen!" Morgana sobbed. "It's magic, I know it is, I'm not mad, I'm—I'm not imagining this—"

"No, no, of course not." Gwen rubbed her back as she let Morgana sob into her shoulder.

Merlin felt like he should leave. He shouldn't be seeing this. Both Morgana and Gwen were his good friends, but this was . . . intimate. Vulnerable.

He looked away at the shards and his flowers on the floor and took a step back, deciding that leaving quietly was his best option. But as he glanced back at the women on the bed, Morgana was already staring at him.

He should probably apologize.

"Merlin?" She frowned in confusion, her eyes full of tears as she slowly pushed Gwen away. "I'll be alright," she mumbled to her friend, who nodded but still didn't move away on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin began. "I just came by to cheer you up with some flowers, I didn't mean to—"

"You saw what happened." Morgana ignored his apology. She looked at the floor full of light blue shards and then back at Merlin.

Merlin pursed his lips. This was the moment he was supposed to be honest, and there was no denying that this was magic. Morgana knew that.

He nodded.

"It's magic," Morgana let out a small sob and gestured with her hand all over the room. "It is, isn't it? Please," she looked at Gwen and then back at him, "please tell me I'm not going mad."

"It's . . ." Merlin stepped a bit closer and looked down. Gaius didn't know, he _didn't_ understand, he'd _never_ understand . . . Merlin looked up at Morgana again, this time confidently. "It was magic."

Morgana let out a loud sigh of relief as she choked out a laugh. But then that laugh turned into a sob as she let Gwen hold her one more time.

"I—Maybe I could help," Merlin offered when Morgana calmed down and let go of her friend. She looked at him doubtfully.

"I doubt that."

"You'd be surprised," Merlin said. It was now or never. He didn't know if it was the best idea to tell Gwen and Morgana about his magic, but as he took one more look at her, he knew that he needed to do it. He needed to help her and he couldn't do that if she didn't know why he knew so much about what it was like. "I understand. I realise how frightening all this must be for you." Both Gwen and Morgana looked at him. "Especially for you."

Morgana looked down. "I'm Uther's ward."

Merlin pursed his lips and nodded.

"This is magic," Morgana said to herself. "And Uther hates magic. If he . . . if he found out—"

"No, we'll not let him find out." Gwen smiled at her in support, taking her hand. Morgana didn't react.

"It's terrifying." She frowned and closed her eyes, swallowing. "I don't want to have magic. It's _so_ terrifying."

Merlin pushed the shards out of his way with his boot to get closer to them, already shaking his head. "No, magic . . . it's just a power. Once you learn to control it, it can be used for beautiful things, not just evil like Uther thinks."

Morgana was frowning at him in confusion.

"How can you know that?"

Merlin paled despite knowing from the beginning that it was going to come down to this. "Okay, okay." He breathed in and out and then smiled at his two good friends. His heart was beating _so_ fast.

He'd never actually told anyone. All the people who knew about his magic had always found out accidentally. Will, Gaius, Lancelot . . .

This would be the first time that he'd actually _choose_ to tell someone.

Without further ado, he clasped his hands together and whispered into them. " _Blóstmá._ " His eyes changed colour, making both Gwen and Morgana gasp. When he opened his hands again, there was a little red rose in his palms.

"I know . . . because I _have_ magic," he told them, his voice sounding more confident now that he'd already shown them. "I haven't told anyone because, well, this is Camelot. You know why."

He looked at Gwen and Morgana hopefully, expecting a reaction, but they just kept staring at him.

Finally, Gwen opened her mouth. "You've had magic all this time?"

Merlin nodded. "I was born with it."

"Is that even possible?" Morgana asked.

Merlin just shrugged. "It must be because here I am." He smiled. But soon the smile disappeared. "Uther is wrong about magic. He's _consumed_ by his fear of it. But magic isn't something to be afraid of. It's just power. And it can be a force for good. Morgana." He sat down on the bed next to them when they brushed away the shards of glass, inviting him there.. "I can help you control it. Understand it. You won't have to be afraid anymore."

Morgana's eyes filled with tears as she grasped Merlin's hand and squeezed. "So . . . I'm not alone."

Merlin shook his head. "And you'll never be again."

She gave him a grateful smile, still holding tight onto both his and Gwen's hands.

"But _you_ were," Gwen pointed out, giving Merlin a sad frown. "All this time, you've been alone, hiding and pretending and . . . Merlin, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm not alone." He shook his head. "I have Gaius. Although, sometimes . . . sometimes he doesn't understand."

Morgana's expression slowly filled with pain. "Gaius _knows_ about your magic? Does that . . . does that mean that he knew that what's happening to me, that it's . . . that it's also magic?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes," he said. He didn't like Gaius' decision to lie to Morgana, because Morgana would find out about her magic one day anyway, there was no denying it. But . . . he also knew that Gaius cared about them both and was just trying to do what he thought was best for them. "He was trying to protect you." He didn't like the face Morgana was giving him. "And he was scared that if you knew what was going on, somehow, Uther would find out, and we both know that can't happen."

"So Gaius doesn't trust me, is what you're saying."

"No, not at all," Merlin rushed to explain, although he didn't really know how to explain it. "You know Gaius cares about you. He thought he was doing what's best for you."

Morgana nodded and looked down, but Merlin didn't doubt that she still felt betrayed and that the feeling wouldn't leave her anytime soon. He just hoped that once he told Gaius about what he did today, and once Gaius calmed down after being angry, that he'd go to Morgana himself and really, _truly_ , help her.

She deserved just as much help from him as Merlin did.

They were the same after all. They both had magic, and Morgana was now going through the same thing that Merlin was going through in Ealdor.

He just hoped Morgana understood now that she was _not_ a monster, and that magic was a gift.

Gwen squeezed Morgana's hand in support, but Morgana let go of both of their hands, instead putting them in her lap. After a moment though, she took a deep breath and nodded. "I . . . I think I understand."

Merlin gave her a smile and she returned it, albeit it didn't look very genuine.

Merlin hoped he helped her at least a little bit today. To change the uncomfortable subject of Gaius, he let out a laugh.

Both Morgana and Gwen looked up at him.

"Sorry, it's just . . . I've never told anyone about this." He smiled awkwardly and shook his hands in the air to relax a bit.

"We'll keep your secret Merlin, don't worry." Gwen smiled at him. Of course Merlin knew that.

"And I'll keep yours, Morgana."

"Me too," Gwen added.

Finally, a real smile returned to Morgana's face.

"I just wish—" Merlin spoke up without thinking and then stopped himself. He had to finish the sentence though when he saw Gwen's and Morgana's curious eyes. He sighed. "I just wish Arthur was here too. I hate lying to him every day."

Both Morgana and Gwen offered him sympathetic smiles.

"Will you tell him?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't. I trust him with my life, but he's still the prince. I can't—I just—I can't." He sighed again.

"He'll know one day," Morgana reassured him. "Arthur can be a pig sometimes and he follows Uther's orders most of the time, but he's not like him. He's always been better than his father."

Merlin knew that. Of course he knew that. He dreaded the moment he'd have to tell Arthur, but he also desperately ached for the freedom that it would bring him. Sometimes, keeping such a big secret from someone who meant so much to him felt _suffocating._

And he didn't know for how much longer he could keep drowning in the secrecy and dishonesty.

But now with Gwen's and Morgana's support, it was bound to be easier.

"I'm sure it will be difficult," Gwen told him, "but he's your friend. He'll accept you just like we did."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "Besides, he likes you."

Merlin's cheeks burned as he gave them a sheepish but grateful smile. It was nice listening to their confidence. It made him feel better and more hopeful for the future.

As if Arthur somehow sensed that they were talking about him, there was a familiar knock on the door.

They all widened their eyes when they realized what state the room was in, but before Merlin could offer to clean up the mess with magic, Gwen was already opening the door. Arthur wouldn't stay much longer behind the door before he'd invite himself inside anyway.

"Guinevere," he announced as he walked in.

"My lord."

"I'm here for my idiotic servant who can't seem to grasp the meaning of orders such as _do not disturb the lady Morgana_." When his eyes found Merlin on the bed with Morgana, he paused in confusion. Then he frowned at him. "And I'm here to remind him that that means he definitely should _not_ be bringing her flowers when she's obviously _resting_."

"Sorry." Merlin stood up. "Did you want me to bring you flowers too?" He slowly walked over to Arthur and gave him the red flower he'd made with magic.

Arthur's cheeks turned red. "No, I—"

He accepted the flower.

Merlin smirked.

In Arthur's attempt to avoid Merlin's gaze, he noticed the mess in the room—glass shards were still everywhere, Merlin's flowers for Morgana lying on the floor in a pool of water.

Gone was the blush.

"What on _earth_ has happened here?"

"Oh, right." Merlin looked around and scratched his head, hoping that Gwen or Morgana would come up with something clever when they were now part of his and Morgana's new support group, but his desperate looks were only met with silence. "That was me," he blurted out in the end. "I . . . I tripped and this . . . this happened."

"I knew it." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You woke her up, didn't you? You _idiot._ "

Finally, Morgana stood up to offer her help. "Merlin was polite enough to bring me flowers to cheer me up Arthur, whereas you came here to what, interrogate and insult him? Now you're the one disturbing me."

Arthur shut his mouth.

He glanced down at the red flower in his hand and his cheeks reddened again. "You have five minutes, then I'm dragging you out of here."

And then Arthur was gone, just as fast as he'd appeared. Gwen closed the door behind him and the three friends found themselves standing in the messy room in silence.

Without a word, Merlin reached out his hand toward the shards and flowers on the ground and mumbled a few words. It was weird doing magic in front of Gwen and Morgana, but he was sure he'd get used to it.

The two women watched as the shards all moved to one spot, creating a little heap of glass on the floor that would be easy to clean up, then as the water flew up in the air and poured itself into another spare vase and the flowers followed it.

"Just a little sneak peek of what I can teach you." Merlin grinned.

"I can't wait," Morgana said just as Gwen mumbled a stunned "thank you." They'd probably never seen magic like this, but as Morgana and Merlin would train together, that would change.

"Right. Well, I'd better go check on him." Merlin pointed at the door behind which Arthur was probably sulking in his embarrassment. "Are you going to be alright?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes, I think I will be." She smiled. "And I have Gwen."

Gwen returned the smile.

Merlin couldn't have expected this to go any better. He had two new friends who knew about his magic and weren't afraid of him. New people who'd keep him company when he felt lonely because of his gift and the burden of destiny on his shoulders, and in return he'd be there for both of them whenever they needed him.

He reached for the handle, when Morgana called his name.

"Thank you," she told him. "For everything."

He smiled at her one last time, and without further ado, walked out the door.


	2. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because a few people asked for it, I ended up writing a second chapter! This one is all about what happened right after Merlin walked out that door, and then how Arthur finally joins the secret magic support group and learns about Morgana's magic, and also first Merthur kiss! Enjoy! :)

As soon as Merlin walked out of Morgana's chambers, he bumped right into Arthur's chest with a loud "oof". When he looked up, Arthur's cheeks were just as red as a moment ago but now paired with two very angry eyes staring down at him.

"This needs to stop," Arthur declared, taking a step away from Merlin.

Merlin just blinked at him in confusion. "What needs to stop?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in frustration and then stared at him as if Merlin was somehow supposed to know the answer. When Merlin just shrugged, Arthur grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the stairs towards his own chambers.

As awkward and unusual it was to have Arthur hold his hand like this, Merlin was delighted to see that his red flower was still there in Arthur's other hand.

Once they were inside Arthur's chambers, the prince quickly peeked outside and then closed the door, sighing. When he turned to Merlin, his frown returned.

Merlin just shrugged again, although he was probably starting to understand why Arthur was so upset. Or rather _jealous._ "What? What needs to stop?"

"Your affections for lady Morgana," Arthur stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Merlin couldn't help it. He tried to bite his lip to stifle the laughter, but a small chuckle still escaped him.

It cost him another angry glare from Arthur. Although, he didn't miss the longing glance Arthur gave the red flower in his hand.

"Is that what you think is going on?" Merlin asked. Arthur shut his mouth and frowned in confusion. "It's just as Morgana told you, I just thought the flowers might cheer her up."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and walked closer to him. "Then why were you trying to hide them from me?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong impression," Merlin told him quite truthfully. After little to no thought, he added, "and I didn't want you to get jealous, which," he cleared his throat and mumbled, "too late for that."

If Arthur could get any more _red_ in the face, he definitely would right now. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened again and stuttered out, "I'm not _jealous._ Don't be _ridiculous_ , Merlin."

Merlin only smirked at him.

Arthur crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm _not._ "

"Alright, I believe you." Merlin took a step back and raised his hands in front of him as if in defence.

There was a moment of silence, both men awkwardly looking on the floor and then anywhere else but at each other. After a while though, Merlin couldn't help it and look at Arthur. He looked sort of . . . _confused?_

"So . . ." Arthur cleared his throat and motioned with his hand, as if that somehow finished his sentence.

It didn't.

"So?"

"So you're not? In love with Morgana?"

Merlin found it quite charming that Arthur was so worried about who Merlin liked. He'd known for a long time that he was in love with the prince, and it was becoming more and more obvious that the prince felt the same way. But still, whenever Merlin felt like doing something about it, there was one thing stopping him.

The secrets. The lies. The dishonesty.

He didn't want to start anything with Arthur until he told him the truth, but the idea of telling him terrified him. Was it the right time? Or was it too soon? Or had he waited too long? Would Arthur hate him? Sack him? Banish him?

In the end, Merlin settled on a simple confirmation. "No, she's just my friend." He smiled and stepped closer to his prince.

Arthur gave him a doubtful look. "Are you sure?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Arthur, I don't even _like_ girls, okay?"

Well, that was definitely news to Arthur, judging by his face. All the confusion, then relief and satisfaction were clearly visible, and Merlin wondered if it was perhaps intentional.

And now Arthur looked hopeful. "So?"

"So . . . " Merlin smiled sadly as he walked over to Arthur. "That means that one day, I'd very much like to share my life with a man." He gently took the flower out of Arthur's palm and placed it behind Arthur's ear. Arthur let him. "Perhaps . . . perhaps with a _prince_ , even," he finished, stepping a bit back to admire Arthur's new look.

The colour of the flower matched the colour of his cheeks, and Merlin found that quite endearing.

But that didn't change the fact that he was not ready for this. And Arthur wasn't either. His smile turned sad and he pursed his lips.

"One day," he repeated as he gave Arthur one last smile, and then walked out the door to take a deep breath, leaving stunned Arthur behind.

_One day._

xoXÖXox

Merlin didn't bother to knock—he often didn't on this day of the week, at this precise time. It had been a year since they'd created their little magic support group—a year since he'd finally convinced Gaius to change his mind and begun teaching Morgana magic.

The door burst open as Merlin entered the room like a hurricane. Gwen and Morgana were already sitting on the enormous bed, and his and Arthur's chairs were prepared in front of it. Merlin grinned as the girls looked at him curiously and he breathed out loudly, "he's coming!"

It had also been about a week since he had finally told Arthur about his magic. And it took about a week for Arthur to come to terms with it, to get over the betrayal and anger, and to finally _accept_ Merlin for who he really was.

And Merlin couldn't have been happier.

"Have you told him everything?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded as he closed the door behind him and continued to breathe heavily after running up the stairs, his hands on his hips. He collapsed in the chair in front of Morgana's bed. "I told him everything he wanted to know."

Morgana gave him a look, like he was forgetting something.

Oh. _Oh._

He shook his head.

"I forgot to mention that."

Morgana let out an uncharacteristic groan, making both Gwen and Merlin chuckle. Their smiles disappeared instantly though when Morgana glared at both of them. "I can't believe you forgot to tell him about my magic!"

"It'll be fine!" Merlin tried to calm her down. "He already knows about me and he accepts me, and he's basically known you his whole life. He knows about your dreams, and he knows _you._ He'll be fine. _You_ will be fine."

Morgana crossed her arms on her chest. "You should have told him though."

Merlin sighed. It was true that after all the anger and betrayal (and the beautiful smile that Arthur gave him after accepting him), Merlin seemed to have forgotten everything he wanted to say. But he could hardly be blamed for that, both Morgana and Gwen knew that Arthur's smile was his weakness.

"Well, he's on his way here now, so I think he might already suspect anyway," Merlin pointed out. "I told him we've been meeting up for about a year to . . . _talk_ about it."

Merlin looked down on the bed and twiddled his thumbs for a bit. He still felt incredibly guilty for making Arthur feel so betrayed. He couldn't forget the face the prince had given him once he found out that both Morgana and Gwen had already known about his magic for a year and he hadn't.

But he said he was fine with it now.

And Merlin believed him.

"It'll be fine," Merlin sighed, nodding to himself.

"It'll be fine," both Morgana and Gwen agreed in unison, smiling at Merlin and at each other and preparing for the moment they'd always known would come.

And then there was a slow and hesitant knock on the door, and Merlin was out of his chair in an instant.

He faintly heard Morgana and Gwen snickering behind him as all his blood rushed to his face and he opened the door. Arthur was standing right behind it, hesitantly looking into the room.

"Welcome to our club," Merlin smiled, then suddenly grew serious. "Do you remember the password?"

Arthur looked pained. "Merlin, this is _stupid._ "

"Sorry, can't let you in if you don't—"

"I have a _flower_ for you," Arthur mumbled through gritted teeth, furiously blushing and definitely uncomfortable. With a satisfied smirk, Merlin bowed his head and stepped aside, letting Arthur through. Then he closed the door.

"I swear you made that up just to annoy me." Arthur glared at him as he took a step forward and noticed the two prepared chairs in front of Morgana's bed.

Merlin went to sit in his chair, right next to Gwen on the bed, who leaned closer to him and with a smirk whispered, "we don't have a password."

Merlin quickly shushed her, cheeks turning pink.

"You can sit down, we don't bite." Morgana smirked at Arthur.

He rolled his eyes and finally moved to sit in his chair that was right next to Merlin and in front of Morgana. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Alright, I'm here," he announced. "I'm part of your little club now, so . . . " He looked at each of them. "What do you normally do? Let Merlin complain about me?"

"Not always," Merlin laughed awkwardly. Arthur didn't. Merlin cleared his throat and looked at Morgana, who gave him a small and hesitant nod, and also cleared her throat, keeping her eyes fixed on the bed nervously. Merlin noticed Gwen take her hand, as he turned to Arthur and took a deep breath. "Not always," he repeated, "but usually, I teach Morgana magic."

Arthur went still, then frowned, and slowly looked at Morgana, a question in his eyes. She stared at him with fear in her eyes and nodded.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yeah."

"I have magic," Morgana finally admitted to Arthur. "Remember my dreams?" She asked. Arthur frowned but nodded. "They show me the future. And then, last year, the accident. The—the _fire_ in my chambers . . . "

Arthur looked down, finally realizing what she was implying. "That was your magic?"

She nodded. "It was an accident. But yes, it was my magic." She smiled carefully, looking at Merlin. "Merlin went to give me flowers to cheer me up and I had another accident."

Arthur seemed to remember that. "Th vase . . . " he mumbled.

"He helped me and has been teaching me ever since."

Arthur nodded. When he looked up, there was an obvious question in Morgana's eyes. Merlin noticed Morgana was now clutching Gwen's hand for support, and he wished he could help assure her that it would be okay.

"I will not tell my father about any of this, don't worry," Arthur finally said, making everyone in the room sigh with relief except for Merlin, who'd already known and trusted Arthur with his life. And he couldn't help but smile at him for that.

Arthur noticed and returned the smile hesitantly. Morgana and Gwen just giggled at them, until both men cleared their throats and the magic support group could finally begin.

About an hour later, when the secret magic club was over and Morgana had mastered a new spell that Merlin had learned barely a week ago (she was getting quite good), the boys left Morgana's chamber and Gwen started preparing Morgana for bed.

This time, it was Merlin who dragged Arthur back to his own chambers, his heart hammering in his chest, breaths coming out quick. He was about to do what he'd promised himself he'd do one day.

And that day was today. If Arthur would have him.

"Merlin, slow down, are we in a hurry?" Arthur laughed as Merlin practically shoved him into his chambers.

He peeked outside the door one last time and then closed it, turning to Arthur, his chest and throat suddenly feeling very tight.

He'd been waiting for this forever.

And Arthur just standing there, with a curious smile on his lips, was not helping to calm down his anxiety _at all._

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin swallowed and put on a brave smile and closed the distance between them, taking Arthur's hands in his. Arthur softly raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked down at their joined hands and then at Merlin again.

"Remember what I told you a year ago?" Merlin asked.

That was probably a little vague. Arthur didn't seem like he understood what Merlin meant.

Merlin smiled and looked down, gently clasping Arthur's hands together and putting his own hands around them. After a deep breath, he whispered, " _blóstmá_." When he looked up again, Arthur looked more hopeful and slightly scared now rather than confused. "I have a flower for you," Merlin clarified.

He opened Arthur's hands and picked up the same red flower that he'd given to Arthur a year ago. Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin smiled and put the flower behind Arthur's ear just like he'd done before.

"Does this . . . does this mean . . . "

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "I was waiting until you knew about my magic because I didn't want _this_ ," he squeezed Arthur's hands that he was still holding, "to be based on a lie. But now that you finally know who I am and that I—"

Arthur didn't let him finish, taking the one final step closer to Merlin and bringing their lips together, his hands around Merlin's neck.

Merlin didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Arthur's shoulders, sighing with happiness and finally, _finally_ , relaxing.

The day had finally come. All his friends knew about his magic, they all accepted him including Arthur, and everyone supported each other and everyone was happy. And as Merlin thought about this and pulled Arthur even closer, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was once again, one step closer to fulfilling his destiny.

And one step closer to their happy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> SPELLS  
> \- _blóstmá_ \- means "flower" and was used by Merlin in 2x09 The Lady of the Lake.
> 
> So anyway, I guess this is what I wish would have happened in the show. Merlin, Gwen and Morgana create a support group together where they learn magic and help each other, and eventually, Arthur joins them too and everyone's as happy as they can be :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
